Last Earth:Age of Change
by LOTR Sparkling Pippin
Summary: Eru bores of Middle-Earth, and creates Last-Earth. Two new races, as well as our old favorites, come into play. A realistic journey, similair to the original one, with just enough humor to make you smile.
1. Miques

(( AUTHORS NOTE: This story is some bizarre combination of humor, drama, action-adventure, and quite a few other things. It's in some degree a 'serious' story (or will be eventually) but some things are gone about in a humorous manner. So enjoy the story. Or hate it. Whatever you like, just PLEASE REVIEW! Review and the Valar will shower you with love. ))  
  
The tale of the fellowship had faded. The detailed journey of peril had been slowly forgotten in the senile minds of the elder. Its story may have been the best campfire story in all of Middle-Earth, but it now lacked potency.  
  
Perhaps the legend had gone with the elves, departing over the seas. It was a legend that thrived on the magic that had spawned it, and also died with it. Countless years faded, and soon Middle-Earth lay forgotten. A beautiful land, now ridden of all life.  
  
The elves and high powers had busied themselves with other things. Eventually Eru even tired of it all. So in some stroke of genius (or madness, who can tell?) he once again assembled the Ainur as a great choir.  
  
And again, their voices rose, nearly as beautifully as before. But now a new evil had appeared, and his name was Droloin. As before, the wise and powerful Eru had failed to see his assistant was truly evil. Unfortunately, Droloin had gotten even more power that Morgoth had. And he used it to sway the voices.  
  
Eru, in all his greatness and wisdom, did not notice. Perhaps he was tired of his job, perhaps he did not care, or perhaps Droloin was the more powerful. Whatever it was, the voices swelled, creating now a dark sounding melody. It was then Eru noticed something fishy was going on.  
  
He sang sweetly, trying to win over the choir. A few seem content to stay with the dark tune, but most immediately switched back over. Droloin in his INFINITE power, had the chorus on his side just seconds later. So of course Eru tried getting them back, but they seemed happy with Droloin.  
  
So Eru sang louder, wilder, and more beautifully than before. In the end, he won out, the song ending with the chorus on a sweet note.  
  
"Now, see your second creation!" Eru called, and before them they took their first look at it. The land was that of Last-Earth, beautiful, yet tainted by Droloin's unsuccessful attempt at takeover. Our story takes place here, but after many years had passed.  
  
  
  
There were a colony of miques, living and thriving in the beautiful land called Lokae. Miques were some variation of elves, hobbits, men, dwarves, and forloins. Standing at about five feet when they are fully grown, they are the most unsystematic looking of all races. With any variation of hair, eyes, skin, and personality; you had to be most observive if you wanted to know which race they came from.  
  
You had elven miques, dwarvish miques, hobbitish miques, all the races had their own type of mique! Except for the miques themselves, of course. You could count on them to usually take on traits of their initial race, but not always. Every so often you had a nature loving dwarf mique, or a hobbit mique who was very brave. It was not that rare of a thing, but for the most part, they were normal.  
  
Of course they also had a few physical appearances from their origin as well. Hobbit miques did not have beards, but dwarvish ones often did.  
  
I'm sure you are wondering what a forloin is, however. They are also a new race. Forloins are tiny creatures, standing at barely two feet when fully grown. However, within them is packed all the magic of Last-Earth.  
  
Mostly they are timid things, but a few were valiant and brave. All of them were beautiful, though, and it seemed the suns light followed and favored them. Always bathed in light, seeming to sparkle and shine, any who looked on them would be instantly enamored.  
  
But our story begins with a particular mique, who went by the name of Namil. Namil was a mique, a human mique, his family being that of the Swilams. The Swilams were a particularly nasty family, who would do anything for wealth. His mother and father were poor, and as cruel as any in the Swilam family.  
  
His mother, Selela, ignored him in favor of trying to get rich. His father, Aleles, beat the boy for being too kind. Namil was very kind, and a stranger to his family. Both in looks and personality.  
  
Namil had deep, muddy eyes, and dark ebony hair. His skin was dark and tanned, clad always in blues and greens. But the remainder of his kin were very different. They had fair, golden locks, pale skin, and eyes of blue and gold. Taking kindly to the outdoors, Namil could explore Lokae for hours.  
  
It was on this day that Namil was indeed exploring Lokea, taking care to stay well away from those queer entish mique's. A stocky dwarf came riding up beside him on a snowy pony, looked him over, and then spurred his animal away.  
  
"Most queer." Namil thought to himself, watching the retreating flanks of the pony. He was so absorbed by the oddity of the situation, he did not notice three other dwarves riding slowly with him. The second he glanced at them, they briskly changed their gait and rode away.  
  
"What a peculiar day!" Namil exclaimed aloud.  
  
"And what exactly is so peculiar about it?" Asked a voice from beside him. Namil turned to face Andril, his best friend in all Lokea. Offering a lop-sided grin as encouragement, Andril waited for an explanation.  
  
"Four dwarves on ponies just rode past. I just happen to find such things odd." The dark haired mique replied, walking forward. Andril followed his friend, silent.  
  
Andril had light, sandy brown hair, neatly brushed to his ears. His eyes, a soft emerald, were expressive of his dramatics. The mique's skin was a pale tan, from the combination of his time indoors and his time with Namil outside.  
  
"Are you coming over again tonight? We're expecting you." Andril said softly, breaking the silence. Namil did not talk, but simply nodded.  
  
"Is it worse than usual?" Andril asked, his voice still quiet. Another nod. Namil took comfort just from his friend' presence, and from the scenery.  
  
Lokea was a beautiful land of wildlife. There were emerald leaves, golden petals, and silver drops of dew lining each blade of brilliant green grass. Tall trees with dark bark and myriads of leaves all shaded in different hues. The lake in the center seemed like it was filled to the brim with sapphires. Shimmering and reflecting light, it was easily the most beautiful spot in all of Lokea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was later that week when the two friends met again as official adults. After you graduated from school, you had seen eighteen winters. This seemed enough time for you to have learned enough to lead a normal adult life, most reasoned. And it worked for the most part, children moving out after graduation day.  
  
"There's nothing different about me at all, yet I feel so changed." Namil exclaimed, walking with Andril to the house they'd bought together by the lake.  
  
"Well, you did move away from your parents. That's enough to change anyone." Andril replied, distracted by the wisps of clouds overhead.  
  
"I'm serious! I just don't feel right now I've left home!" Namil replied a bit coldly, trying to catch his friend's attention.  
  
"I would think you'd feel better!" Came a loud, pleasant voice from behind them. They turned, and were met by the grinning face of Pearl.  
  
Pearl was a hobbit mique, and probably the easiest to anger of any hobbitish creature. She stood only three inches below the two human mique's, and they could never decide if she was extra tall or they were extra short. Bright honey eyes, wide and curious, with messy tangles of maple hair falling into her face.  
  
"After all, you hate each other. Shouldn't you feel BETTER about getting away from them?" She asked, stepping in-between them with a smug smirk on her face. She was two years younger than them, and still in school. But she felt she had to share her infinite knowledge with the lesser souls.  
  
"I know I SHOULD feel better, Pearl, I just don't." Namil replied with a sigh. His attempt to gain pity had gone horribly wrong. Pearl flashed him a grin and darted up the path to the house. It was a one story house, made of bricks and covered in vines of ivy. Flowers, weeds, sprigs, and shrubs littered the ground on the pathway up to the door.  
  
She twisted the brass doorknob and tentatively pushed inward. "Namil, your door is open." Pearl called, twisting around to look at them. From behind her the door swung wide open, and an arm yanked her in. The door slammed shut, and was followed by a muffled yelp.  
  
Andril and Namil, wide wide eyes, flew up the stairs and flung the door open. Expecting to see Pearl in some sort of danger, they were surprised to see an angry dwarf glowering at her. His face was unusually red, and looked like an elbow may have accidentally slammed into it.  
  
"Good to see you Master Namil." Another dwarf said from the doorway leading into the den. Past him were two other dwarves, and Namil had a faint feeling he knew who they were. Or at least how they got around.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Namil asked, more confused than ever before.  
  
"I am Lin, son of Volor. My apologies to your friend here, we were expecting you and Master Andril."  
  
"You were expecting us?"  
  
"Yes, and I imagine you'd like to know why."  
  
"Actually I'd prefer you to just leave me and my friends in peace."  
  
"That may be a problem. But, your friend..." Lin trailed off, gesturing at Pearl.  
  
"I'm Pearl Silspring." She offered, and Lin continued.  
  
"Yes, your friend Pearl here is free to leave now." And with that, he stopped, and gave her an expectant look. She arched her eyebrows, and a look of defiance swept over her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to stay." Pearl replied, the pleasant tone in her voice now iced over.  
  
The two dwarves in the den grumbled something unhappily, and Pearl and Lin engaged in a staring contest. Moments later, Lin broke off his fixed gaze.  
  
"Fine, stay here if you'd like. It's no bother to me; it's your own fault." He muttered, and gestured for them to sit down. The dwarf Pearl had hit gave them a suspicious glance before retreating to the den so they had free reign of the bench in the front hall. 


	2. Past and Present

One after another they sat down, with Namil sitting closest to Lin. The dwarf paced back and forth a while, glancing at the trio every so often.  
  
"All right. Namil, in your house have you ever seen anything exceptionally rare? Have you ever seen anything perhaps, valuable?" Lin asked, trying not to sound too aggravated.  
  
"Of course. My parents collect everything valuable." Namil replied, still unsure as to why these four dwarves were in his house.  
  
"Okay, specifically, have you ever noticed a crimson orb?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they have a red ball..."  
  
"This is no red ball. Please think hard. It is glossy, reflects light, yet soft to the touch. This orb feels something like mud when you touch it, but it looks like glass. Have you seen it?" Lin waved his arms frantically, trying to convey what it was. Namil sat in thoughtful silence when Andril ventured to speak.  
  
"I've seen it. I know of this orb, it is placed on the highest shelf in one of the guestrooms." His voice was tentative, as if he was not sure why he should tell them this or what it would effect.  
  
Lin's face broke into a wide smile, "This is indeed wonderful tidings!" Lin exclaimed. He stopped short of hugging Andril, and settled for having a quick meeting with the other dwarves. The miques cast uneasy glances at one another, each of them wondering what was going on.  
  
Before they had an opportunity to discuss anything, the four dwarves were leaving. Namil protested, but they ignored his confused pleas.  
  
"Namil, what on Last Earth is going on?" Pearl demanded, standing from the oaken bench. Namil shrugged, a few dark strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. She gave an exasperated sigh, and stomped into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm cooking something for us." She announced, and shortly the sounds of a prepared meal (and smells!) drowned out any thoughts Andril and Namil may have been having.  
  
Just as Pearl was setting out plates, there came a tremendous knock on the door. Andril moved forward to open the door, and was greeted vehemently by the quartet of dwarves. In Lin's hands was indeed the crimson orb they'd described. Namil felt a spark being lit in his heart, and the start of a fire.  
  
"Did you steal that from my house?" Namil demanded in a deadly soft voice. Lin glanced up and with a jerk of his head affirmed that it was indeed stolen from his old house.  
  
"I'd like it if you would return that." He said, his teeth gritted together, giving his voice a hissing tone. Lin took no notice of his aggravated voice, and simply replied that was not possible.  
  
An uneasy silence then took place of the conversation, and Lin realized he had upset the mique. Too late to apologize, but he could try ignoring it. The silence grew and grew, becoming more stifling and heavy. Andril thought at any moment the silence would choke them all to death.  
  
"Would the rest of you like to stay for supper?" Pearl asked from the kitchen, breaking the silence. It shattered instantly, and conversation began after Pearl's question. She set an extra four places as the two groups of friends chatted.  
  
As they ate the cooked lamb Pearl had made, it became apparent Namil would not forgive Lin so easily. The mique glowered at the dwarf from across the table as the rest talked away. The history of the crimson orb was eventually told, and what an interesting story it was!  
  
In the beginning of Last Earth, there was no light. The land was always in darkness, but it did not matter because the creatures that lived then had no need for light. But eventually they wanted it, and a dispute arose. Should the light be the color of fire, or the color of gold (which back then was rather bright)? It was a bitter dispute, but of course in the end the gold hue won out.  
  
But another light source was made, the crimson orb, and in it were the powers of old. Those who held it had a valuable weapon, with strength beyond words. It could be stretched and molded as you liked, but in a days time it would become a round globe again. Andril and Pearl marveled at the thing, but Namil would have none of it.  
  
In his mind he was wondering how his parents had gotten such a thing, and what these dwarves wanted it for.  
  
"So what do you want with the crimson orb anyway? Why could it not have stayed here?" Namil finally asked as Pearl delivered slices of apple pie to each plate. Florin, Vali, and Brolie (for those were there names) shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but Lin did not squirm at all.  
  
"That is a rather complicated matter, Namil." Lin stated gently.  
  
"Well I for one would care to hear it."  
  
"I'm sure you would. But it may not be the happiest thought for you to have in your head before bed."  
  
"Nightmares do not bother me."  
  
"Fine then, you and your friends should sit down and listen carefully then. There is more to the crimson orb than I have yet told you, and after that tale you must listen further to a bit of history." Lin touched Pearl on the arm as she sat down, and shook his head.  
  
"No, my dear, you have been quite kind to us, but I'm afraid this is not a matter concerning you." He said softly, trying not to appeal to her temper. But his luck had run out for the night, and he knew it as he watched her skin flush.  
  
"I have been here so far, I think I have a right to hear this. Nightmares do not frighten me either, so please refrain from thinking me weak." Pearl said tartly, crossing her arms in a last action of defiance.  
  
Lin sighed, and glanced to his friends. They gave no sign of caring whether or not she stayed, so he removed his hand, and she sat down.  
  
"The crimson orb could only ever be used by the high beings of Last Earth. In the first age, many tried using it, but it killed as well as corrupted. You could be tricked into thinking you were unbeatable in the glistening scarlet armor, but it might suddenly stretch just enough so another's weapon would scathe you. And if you were to wear it for more than a day's time, it would simply fall off you and leave you vulnerable.  
  
It is safe to say that all who ever wore this as armor in a battle died in the fray. After all, it was designed to do so. The powers were not all kind and wise, there were some evil with dark plans. One such was Droloin, who was in favor of the fiery light. When it was voted to be a golden hue, he made one to represent fire anyway. The others got a hold of it, and were amazed by its powers.  
  
It could stretch as far as twenty feet in each direction, and could tell which side the one who used it was on. If you were of good, it would be a tricky thing to get to work. If you were on the side of evil, it obliged to every whim and command. And if you were to lift it high above your head, it would shine a brilliant light. A blinding light that could stop a battle in seconds.  
  
Such a thing could never be permitted to be used by the enemy, nor could they wield it without guilt. Destroying it was the best option, but they knew not how. Every idea was tried, but still it lay before them intact and in the best of shape. Then they heard from a spy that the material itself was indestructible, but you could destroy it of all powers.  
  
On the far eastern boarders of Last Earth there is a land called Nonkogen, small, but deadly. It is inhabited by the worst of creatures, and every step is filled with danger. Not even the powers themselves made it through unsigned, but at last they did make it. On the shore where the water meets Nonkogen there is a mighty cavern. It is as deep as any mountain is high, and the floor is slicked by the oceans water.  
  
At the very bottom there is a small pit, tiny and barely noticeable. In it is the first water ever to appear on Last Earth. It is the purest water and can cleanse both people and things of evil. It is there they would have put the crimson orb if Droloin had not been lying in wait. A mighty battle ensued, and the good powers were forced to flee with the prize.  
  
As they laid out plans to return to Nonkogen and destroy it, the first occupants of Last Earth arrived. Elves, dwarves, and men flooded the land of Last Earth. The time to plan was cut short as the races began to fight. A mighty war over who was to be master over the northern land of Last Earth, the most beautiful and calm of all places was fought.  
  
Some with evil hearts banded together, and managed to take the crimson orb. The leader was of the race of men, and he used the weapon in battle. Great armies of elves fell at his feet, blinded by the fiery light. Unlike some things, it does not take long to corrupt you. Soon the man, so called Anarmir, was under power of his weapon. He would go and slay hundreds while he wore it, but one day he fought too long. A dwarf, Lokie, was in a fierce battle with him when his armor fell off and wrapped back into a ball.  
  
Anarmir was so startled; Lokie was able to deliver a fatal blow. And so the orb passed to the dwarves, my family, actually. We quickly became well-known, and bad luck followed us everywhere. Rumors of a powerful Istari followed my family those many years ago, until a final robbery stopped it. The crimson orb had been safe for many years, had passed safely from the first age to the second. But then when my grandfather was visiting near Lokea, he was robbed. They took everything, including the crimson orb.  
  
We suspected at first the wizards, but we knew not which wizards were good and who bad. But as a score of years past with nothing, we suspected a mique had done it. We did not know who, and my grandfather died a while before, we did not know what family to suspect. For years we've been tracing it, and now we have finally found it. But there is more.  
  
I imagine this will be hard for you, but you must understand. In order for the crimson orb to be fully weakened, all who have touched it and lived must go with us to its destruction." And with that the dwarf took a deep breath, and noted the look that came into their eyes. He knew Namil and Andril had touched it, but Pearl should not have. She had never seen it before, so she was free to leave.  
  
"But, my parents." Namil asked in a strained voice, "They surely have touched it!"  
  
Lin bowed his head, and averted his eyes from Namil's. Yes, they surely must have. And that was why they now lay dead on the floor of their home. "Forgive me." The dwarf said softly.  
  
Namil let out a choked sob, too horrified to even voice his thoughts. Truly they had never been loving to him, but they were still his parents! And now they were dead? All because of something they had stolen from a stranger.  
  
"We have to go with you or else it will not be destroyed?" Andril asked in amazement, horror shining out through his thoughtful eyes. Florin nodded gravely.  
  
"It is a horrible thing, but if you do not come than you would have to suffer death." Florin said, his eyes grim and determined.  
  
"What about me?" Pearl asked, a bit more terrified sounding than she meant.  
  
"Well, you're free to go. You said you did not scare easily, so I assume you will sleep well tonight." Florin replied, as Lin seemed lost in thought.  
  
"But, I touched it as well."  
  
This was met by uneasy silence, and this time it was Brolie who spoke. "Then I think you will be traveling with us."  
  
"Or suffer death?"  
  
"Yes, those happen to be the options."  
  
"You are not a group for happy tidings."  
  
"Perhaps no, but we need an answer."  
  
Pearl sat thoughtful a moment, before nodding. "I'll go." She said, although every other part of her body screamed that she planned on staying right where she was.  
  
"Do you honestly expect that no one here will be bothered by the fact my parents were murdered? Or that the murdered family has a son and best friend who have gone missing? Or that a mique who isn't even an adult yet leaves without a trace?" Namil asked, obviously a bit upset.  
  
"Actually we were quite expecting that. Which is why we need to get a move on, if we are to avoid any curious neighbors." Lin answered, stuffing the crimson orb into a silken sack, and the shoving that into his pack of stuff.  
  
"Then we are to be given no time to say good-bye?" Pearl cried, leaping to her feet. The dwarf eyed her sympathetically.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Lin replied, shoving food into his pack. The other dwarves followed his lead and began packing.  
  
It was with a heavy heart, regretful thoughts, and bitter tears that the three miques gathered their things to prepare for the journey ahead of them. 


End file.
